Gregor Samsa
by Oikawa Kane
Summary: La historia de un pequeño niño castigado en el frío que llegó a ser uno de los personajes más importantes de la literatura europea. (Rep. Checa y Franz Kafka)


_**El presente fanfic participa en el reto: Hetalia Histórico para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?**_

_**Personajes utilizados: Rep. Checa (Darina), Hungría (Elizabetha), Austria (Roderich) y Eslovaquia (Erik). Me disculpo de antemano si tengo algunos datos erróneos, Franz Kafka es mi escritor favorito, pero no soy experto en su vida. Espero les agrade.**_

* * *

**Gregor Samsa**

En aquellas temporadas Chequia tenía permiso de regresar a casa algunos días. Aquella fría noche de 1893 iban saliendo de una reunión y caminaba junto a Hungría por las calles apenas y alumbradas de la ciudad. Iba casi tiritando, encogiéndose en su abrigo para protegerse del frío.

El hotel en el que hospedarían estaba en la Plaza de la Ciudad Vieja, pero para llegar allí desde el sitio donde habían tenido la reunión debían cruzar unas cuantas calles.

Las casas de aquella calle, U. Radnice, eran casi idénticas: consistían en edificios de dos pisos, de un color pálido, con las ventanas y las puertas dando a la calle.

Detuvo su paso a mitad de la calle, mirando hacía la terraza de una casa donde pudo ver a un pequeño niño en pijama, tiritando por el frio. Casi podía escucharlo sollozar sus débiles murmuros: –Papá, déjame entrar por favor…—

—_Česká!_— la llamó Hungría, quien ya estaba varios metros lejos de ella.

Dio un último vistazo hacía aquel niño, suspirando con impotencia siguió con su trayecto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era un sábado y tenía que pasar también por esa misma calle, ella y Hungría tomaron el mismo camino hacía el parlamento donde tendrían su junta. Aquel día llegaría Austria para hacer una revisión a la ciudad y asistir a un concierto que se llevaría a cabo en el Castillo de Praga.

La ciudad ya estaba despierta, los negocios comenzaban a abrirse, aunque apenas fueran las 7 a.m.

—Huele bien por aquí, compraré algo de comer y podremos seguir ¿te parece?— propuso la húngara mientras caminaba hacía la panadería que estaba en la esquina de la calle.

La checa se alejó un poco, volviendo a ver la misma casa que la noche anterior, ahora con todas las cortinas abiertas y de la puerta principal salía una familia; por sus atuendos pudo descifrar que pertenecían a la alta sociedad. Eran los padres, tres niñas de corta edad y un solo varón.

El pequeño en particular llamó su atención, estaba tiritando y se hundía en su ropa como un animal acorralado. Era delgado, pequeño y escuálido, desentonaba con la impresión que le daba el padre que era un hombre fornido, alto y que su sola presencia imponía bastante.

La madre igual parecía hacerse pequeña, cargando con la menor de sus hijas en brazos miraba con cierto temor a su marido —Hermann, creo que he olvidado la bolsilla en casa—

El hombre frotó su bigote y haciendo a un lado a su mujer se dirigió a su hijo —Regresa a casa por la bolsilla y nos alcanzas de camino a la sinagoga… ¡Y deja ya de temblar!—

—Pero…— dijo el niño débilmente, asustado por la expresión en el rostro de su padre.

—¡No te atrevas a replicarme!

Hasta ella se había estremecido ante semejante tono de voz. El niño corrió dentro de la casa mientras el resto comenzaba a caminar. Chequia miró a los lados buscando a su compañera, pero no había rastro de ella. Se acercó a aquella casa y espero a que el niño saliera mientras iba quitándose los cálidos guantes que llevaba.

El niño salió a toda prisa, chocando con ella y al darse cuenta de su error agacho la cabeza muy apenado, como esperando un castigo –En verdad lo lamento señorita ¿le hice daño?—

—No, yo estoy perfectamente… y fue mi culpa por ponerme frente a tu puerta— le dedicó una sonrisa y levantó su mentón, mirando mejor su rostro, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel demasiado pálida, resaltando debido a su oscuro de su cabello. Él seguía temblando, quizá no por los nervios, pero si por el frio que sentía internamente.

Se apartó un poco y estornudo varias veces. Tiritaba y las puntas de sus dedos estaban rojas; a ella no le quedaba duda de que se trataba del mismo niño de la noche anterior. Tomo sus manos y comenzó a ponerle los guantes —Debes estar congelándote—

El niño se sonrojó —Si, gracias señorita… ¿Cómo podría devolverle sus guantes?—

—Considéralo un regalo, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Franz— dijo con timidez.

—Puedes llamarme Darina— sonrió para él y volteó hacía la dirección en la que quedaba la sinagoga –Deben estar esperándote—

—Si…— salió corriendo en esa dirección.

Cuando lo perdió de vista regresó a ver la casa, leyendo la inscripción que había en el buzón "Kafka".

* * *

1897

Paso un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera regresar a Praga, ya se había hecho a la idea de que quizá debía empezar a considerar a Viena como su nuevo hogar, total, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo el dominio austrohúngaro. Al menos no estaba sola en ello, de todas las naciones que vivían en la casa de Austria ella parecía llevarse mejor con Eslovaquia, aunque este a ratos llegara a parecerle molesto en realidad lo apreciaba y bastante.

—Chequia, te llegó una carta— Eslovaquia entró en la biblioteca donde la chica se encontraba leyendo los reportes sobre el crecimiento de su territorio. La otra nación leyó el reverso del sobre –Es de un tal Kafka—

Ella se levantó rápido y tomó el sobre con bastante ánimo. A pesar de no poder visitar, pudo mantenerse en contacto con ese niño… había memorizado el numero de la casa y se atrevió a enviarle una carta para que _comenzaran a conocerse por ese medio. _

"_Querida señorita Darina:_

_ Debo admitir con toda sinceridad que encuentro algo divertido llamarla por ese nombre. La he visto en los periódicos parada al lado del emperador y otras naciones del imperio. Como niño a los diez años no tuve la capacidad de reconocerla y ahora me parece casi imposible que tenga algún tipo de amistad con usted. Me ha servido de mucho poder comunicarme con usted por medio de cartas, he podido desahogar cosas que no me atrevería a decirle a nadie de mi familia o amigos. En mis anteriores cartas le he revelado que siempre he tenido un fuerte deseo por la escritura, y en sus respuestas me ha animado a llevarlo a cabo. _

_Había logrado escribir durante mis ratos libres, hice algunas historias de las que al principio me enorgullecí y quería enviárselas anexadas a esta carta, pero al compararlas con los escritos de mis compañeros de clase me di cuenta de que carecían de pasión y talento decidí destruirlos. No quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, al menos por un buen tiempo; intentando ver el lado bueno de esto es que mi padre jamás supo de su existencia, sé muy bien que calificaría como una basura o bien una perdida de tiempo. El es el tipo de hombre que juzga a otros desde sí mismo._

_Conforme los años van pasando se ha vuelto más severo conmigo, no puedo hablar en la mesa sin que el me dé su permiso y hacía él debo mostrar una obediencia perfecta. Ha intentado meterme en sus comercios para que aprenda sobre aquel negocio al que nunca le he tenido interés. A estas alturas he decidido mejor disculparme con usted, por hacer que cada carta se trate sobre mí y no sobre ambos. Quisiera verla pronto en Praga y que su estadía en Austria sea placentera en este momento, por aquí he conocido a algunas personas interesantes que desearían poder hablar con usted sobre sus ideas, varios compañeros y profesores apoyan la idea de que debería ser un estado independiente del imperio. Espero no lo tome como una locura._

_Me despido, esperando su pronta respuesta. Espero se encuentre bien y en verdad, lo digo desde el fondo de mi alma: quisiera verla pronto._

_Su leal sirviente, Franz Kafka."_

Darina sonrió al leer la carta, aunque siempre las palabras de Franz causaban en ella cierta incertidumbre. –Si tan solo confiara en sí mismo lograría grandes cosas—

* * *

Franz dejó la escritura por un buen tiempo para dedicarse por completo a los estudios, se había graduado de bachillerato en 1901. Comenzó a estudiar Química en la universidad de Praga donde solo duro dos semanas, probando después con Historia del Arte, Filología hasta que fue obligado por su padre a estudiar Derecho. Materia a la que le tenía poco interés, pero estando en la universidad pudo cultivar su afición literaria.

Por aquellos tiempos también pudo estar más cerca de Darina, ya que le habían permitido vivir por su cuenta en Praga, con la condición de ir al menos una vez al mes a Viena. Solían reunirse en el parque de Chotek y en el café Slavia para conversar y discutir diversos temas además de distraerse de sus propias responsabilidades.

Franz comúnmente temía causar repulsión a las personas a su alrededor debido a su aspecto. Pero en verdad él impresionaba con su aspecto infantil y su gran inteligencia, además de su particular sentido del humor. A los ojos de Darina él era bastante atractivo, pero lo que en verdad le atraía de Franz era su intelecto, sus escritos que en la mayoría de los casos eran destruidos por Kafka luego de que ella los leyera. Agradecía en sus adentros que él hubiera retomado la escritura en sus años dentro de la universidad, aunque sólo fuera como un pasatiempo.

Le había presentado a un amigo suyo, Max Brod, cuya personalidad era por completo opuesta a lo que era Franz. Brod no era mucho del agrado de Darina, pero su amistad con Franz había mitigado su soledad y aislamiento, por ello lo soportaba.

Había largos periodos donde no podía verlo, y frecuentaba más a políticos y artistas ya consolidados de su país. También hubo temporadas en las que no podía responder a los mensajes y cartas que Franz enviaba a su casa, ya fuera porque se encontraba de viaje en Praga o visitando a Eslovaquia. Pudo frecuentarlo con un largo periodo de tiempo después de que el terminara su carrera. En ese tiempo pudo conocer a parte de su familia, a su hermana Ottla quien era su favorita y también a su padre, Hermann.

Supo después que el padre reprobaba su amistad, ya que consideraba que su relación con Franz no era adecuada. Por aquella critica tuvieron que separarse por un buen tiempo.

* * *

El estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial marcó a ambos, Darina tuvo que estar siempre pendiente de la guerra apoyando al ejercito austrohúngaro y Franz había publicado su primer libro en año anterior, y durante ese año había intentado movilizarse a Berlin pero se lo impidieron debido a la guerra y a su estado de salud.

Franz había perdido casi toda comunicación con Darina apreciaba su amistad, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo prioridad en su vida. Mientras ella se encontraba con los asuntos de la guerra y aliándose con Eslovaquia, él había encontrado trabajo en una compañía alemana que le permitía dedicarle bastante tiempo a escribir. Su padre criticaba que su trabajo no lo beneficiaba en nada, ya que solo servía para pagar las cuentas y no para sobresalir en la sociedad.

Había conocido también en ese tiempo a otras mujeres, Felice Bauer fue una mujer que conoció gracias a Max Brod. Su relación había durado cinco años desde 1912, teniendo demasiados altibajos debido a las vacilaciones de Franz, su compromiso en matrimonio terminó por romperse.

En 1915 fue publicada La Metamorfosis, no recibiendo buenas criticas al principio.

* * *

1917

Volvía casi siempre en el parque de Choke para disfrutar de ratos de soledad. El marido de su hermana Ellie estaba en el frente y tenía que apoyarla económicamente al igual que al resto de sus hermanas, pero no tenía los mismos gestos con sus padres, era muy raro que los visitara o conversara con ellos. En aquellos momentos escuchaba a los soldados marchar por las calles; repasaba las ideas sobre historias que quería escribir o que había abandonado por esos años.

Sintió en ese momento un fuerte dolor en el diafragma, comenzó a toser varias veces cubriendo su boca con la manga de su camiseta. Se sintió débil en ese momento y al ver su manga notó que había pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre la tela. La primera manifestación que tuvo de tuberculosis.

Después de aquel incidente, tuvo que ser internado en varios sanatorios, primero en los Alpes italianos y finalmente en Kierling, cerca de Viena. En uno de ellos se enamoró de la joven checa Julie Wohryzek.

* * *

1918

La guerra había terminado y muchas cosas cambiaron. Darina regresó a Praga a finales de noviembre, estableciéndose en el castillo junto a Erik/Eslovaquia con quien se había casado en octubre.

Paseaba por las calles de Praga junto a él cuando encontró a Ottla, quien la reconoció de inmediato y le contó todo lo que estaba pasando con Franz. Y ella no dudo en ir a verle.

Franz se había aislado en su casa, sólo salía de ella para trabajar y la relación que mantenía con Julie era sólo por carta. Vivía en aquellos momentos una enorme frustración debido a su padre, quien reprobaba aquella relación y sobre todo sus planes de matrimonio.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, suponiendo que se trataba de Ottla, ya que tenía la llave de su casa –Estoy ocupado en este momento no entres—

—Tienes otra visita— Ottla dejó pasar a Darina dentro del estudio de su hermano.

Franz se quedó boquiabierto al verla y se apresuró a abrazarla, recibiéndola con la emoción de un niño –eres libre…— susurró.

Ella lo abrazó en respuesta —Y tu has escrito por fin—

Ottla salió de la habitación, esperándoles en la sala junto a Erik.

Darina encontró ejemplares de sus obras dentro de su estudio, tomando de una repisa _La Metamorfosis_ –¿Te importa si lo leo?—

—No creo que vaya a gustarte, a nadie pareció gustarle en su momento.

—Deberé juzgarlo por mi misma— se sentó en una silla junto a su escritorio comenzando a leer. Quedando atrapada desde la primera frase de la novela.

"_Una mañana, tras un sueño agitado, Gregor Samsa se despertó transformado en un espantoso insecto"_

Su protagonista era un mediocre viajante de comercio, Gregor Samsa quien una mañana al despertar descubre que se ha transformado en un enorme insecto, lo que es narrado con normalidad pese a la monstruosidad de la situación. Relacionaba varias cosas con las vivencias de Franz: la insatisfacción con su trabajo, la figura del padre autoritario y la complicada situación familiar; el final tan impactante y en cierto modo triste que le dejó pensando en lo que había leído.

—¿No fue de tu agrado?—preguntó Franz esperando tener una crítica negativa.

—No es eso, sino que… bueno, es en verdad impactante lo que plasmaste aquí—dijo mientras iba cerrando el libro.

—Muchos críticos dijeron que era sólo una historia de terror más—respondió con cierto fastidio. Darina tomó su mano haciendo que volteara hacía ella, se mostraba seria y comprensiva ante él.

—Sé que es complejo lo que quisiste decir en esas páginas, pero hay algo que quiero que me respondas.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Darina suspiro, acarició la mejilla de Franz mientras él la miraba fijamente –¿Tu eres Gregor Samsa?—

Franz sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que no podría mentirle a ella decidió decirle la verdad. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró toda la verdad en cuanto a tu obra.

—No compartas lo que te he dicho con nadie. Promételo.

—Mis labios quedarás sellados, Franz—sonrió levemente, viendo varias cartas apiladas de Julie. –Sólo sigue escribiendo—

* * *

Su matrimonio con Erik iba bien, sólo con pequeñas discusiones sobre el nombre de la nación "Checoslovaquia" ya que Erik pedía que hubiera un guion entre sus nombres.

Los años habían pasado, mientras intentaban sacar adelante a la nación igualmente mantenían sus visitas hacía Franz hasta 1923. Tantas cosas habían pasado con él, Julie había quedado en el pasado… al igual que varias mujeres más que habían pasado por su vida, como Milena Jesenská y podría decirse que él había encontrado el amor en Dora Diamant.

Antes de Dora, ocurrió un acontecimiento interesante. Franz había escrito una larga carta dirigida a su padre, en la cual explicaba el porque le temía y el daño interno que le había hecho durante tantos años, Darina había tenido la oportunidad de leerla y allí relataba el incidente en el cual conoció a Franz por primera vez: cuando era niño y gemía pidiendo un vaso de agua su padre había entrado en su habitación y lo había cargado hasta la terraza para dejarlo ahí en el frío como castigo; él había crecido con un fuerte temor de que a mitad de la noche sin ninguna razón, un hombre robusto, su padre lo sacaría de la cama y lo dejaría en la intemperie sin razón alguna. Recriminaba sus constantes criticas hacía sus decisiones de vida, el poco apoyo que recibía de él y sobre todo lo culpaba de haber sido la constante causa de todos sus miedos, de como se sentía insignificante debido a él. La carta se la había dado a su madre para que se la entregara a Hermann, pero ella igual por temor a la reacción de su esposo prefirió no hacerlo y decidió regresársela a Franz.

Alrededor de 1923 se trasladó a Berlin para estar lejos de la influencia familiar y poder concentrarse en su obra. Allí vivió con Dora, hasta que Navidad contrajo una pulmonía que los obligó a volver a Praga.

Darina lo visitó en su agonía, acompañándole en aquella enfermedad al igual que Dora. Él ya había aceptado que estaba muriendo, que su vida poco a poco se estaba consumiendo. Había llamado a Max Brod, y luego de una larga charla le hizo prometer que cuando él muriera destruyera todos sus manuscritos y memorias. Petición que igual le hizo a Dora.

Estuvo en sanatorios desde el principio de 1924, en Wiener Wald, sufrió un ataque de tuberculosis de laringe, lo que hacía que tragar alimentos le resultara muy doloroso de manera que en sus últimas semanas se alimentó principalmente de líquidos. A finales de abril, fue trasladado al sanatorio Dr. Hoffmann de Kierling donde falleció el 3 de junio.

Su entierro no fue sino hasta el día 11 de aquel mes, Darina había acudido al entierro en el Cementerio de Praga-Žižkov. Lloró en silencio la muerte de su amigo, lamentaba no haber estado tan presente en su vida como lo había querido, pero lo más importante para ella era el poder haber sido parte de su vida.

Después de eso había releído todas las obras publicadas de su amigo, y meses después se enteró que Brod quería publicar los escritos que Franz le había confiado.

Lo enfrentó directamente –Le hiciste una promesa, él no quería que esas páginas salieran a la luz—

—Lo sé, parte de mi sabe que estoy haciendo algo demasiado ruin al no cumplir la voluntad del buen Franz, pero…— frunció el ceño, cargando en sus manos un portafolio con las obras de Kafka —Señorita Chequia, sé que usted piensa como yo… que el mundo merece conocerlo, y él merece ser recordado. Estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad?—

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, recordando la primera vez que leyó _La Metamorfosis_, el día en que le reveló la verdad sobre esa novela –Adelante, publícalos—

Su corazón latió con fuerza, pasando en su mente la imagen de ella frente a la tumba de Franz, aquel nicho se fue desvaneciendo, apareciendo en su lugar la figura de aquel niño que había conocido hace más de treinta años. El niño delgado que tiritaba de frío ahora sonreía, usando los guantes afelpados que le había obsequiado "Gracias…"

La nación dejó escapar un par de lágrimas intentando sonreír –Él debe ser recordado, el mundo debe conocerlo— vio a un insecto correr a un lado de ella y esconderse bajo una piedra –El mundo debe conocer a Gregor Samsa—

Fin

* * *

**Notas: **

**En la Praga actual, la casa en la que nació Franz Kafka se encuentra en el No. 5 de la calle U. Radnice, cerca de la Plaza de la Ciudad Vieja, pero esa edificación fue construida en 1902, del edificio original sólo pudo conservarse el umbral, debido a un incendio.**

**La casa ubicada en el no. 22 de la Callejuela del Oro, es donde vivió Franz Kafka con su hermana. Y en la casa de Bbilekgasse, donde escribió "El Proceso".**

**Publicación de "La Metamorfosis" (1915)**

**La fundación de Checoslovaquia fue en octubre de 1918, consecuencia del final de la Primera Guerra Mundial.**


End file.
